Lore of Spirit
The Lore of the Spirit allows the Fallen to speak and manipulate spirits and ghosts. SPECIAL: Acquiring the first dot in the Lore of the Spirit allow the demon to see every being in Twilight and speak with them. This power is always active as long as the demon as a Faith point. N.B. All Spirit evocation works on ghost and spirits alike. 'Abilities' • Speak With The Dead: This evocation allows the Slayer to communicate with spirits roaming the physical or spirit world. Low-Grace: The spirits they contact become warped by the demon's Torment. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Manipulation + Expression + Spirit versus spirit's Resistance *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Turns equal to successess If the evocation is successful, the spirit must answer the Slayer's questions truthfully. The Slayer can affect any spirit within reach of her voice. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can perform this evocation as well, but the spirits they contact become warped by the demon's Torment and grow inimical to living beings for days afterward. Spirits affected by this evocation become restless and hostile to the living for a number of days equal to the demon's Torment score if a Resistance - Slayer Torment roll fails. '•• Summon The Dead': Slayers use this evocation to summon spirits to their presence. Low-Grace: The spirits they contact become warped by the demon's Torment. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Manipulation + Occult + Spirit *'Action:' Istant *'Duration' Scene The Slayer can summon one spirit per success rolled, if any are present in the area. The evocation affects 10 square yards times the character's Torment score, and spirits within the affected area are drawn to the Slayer's presence immediately. They remain until the effects of the evocation expire of the demon dismisses them. At the Storyteller's discretion, a particularly potent or willful spirit could try to break the demon's control with a resisted Resistance roll (The target number is equal to the evocation successess). Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can summon spirits but the effects of their Torment cause the beings to become inherently hostile to the living for a number of days equal to the character's Torment score if a Reistance roll (The target number is equal to the evocation successess) is failed. '••• Command The Dead': A Slayer may command a spirit or a ghost to do her bidding. Low-Grace: Ghosts become maddened, violent entities. *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Manipulation + Intimidation + Spirit versus subject's Resistance *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Turns equal to successess The Slayer may command any single spirit that can hear her voice. If the spirit's roll fails, it must obey the demons' commands to the best of its ability. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can command spirits as well, but they warp any beings by the force of their Torment, causing ghosts to become maddened, violent entities that lash out at the living at the first opportunity. Once the evocation's effects expire, the Storyteller makes a Resistance - Slayer Torment roll (The target number is equal to the evocation successess) for an affected spirit. If the roll fails, the spirit becomes malevolent and hostile toward the living for a number of days equal to the demon's Torment score. If the roll is a dramatic failure, the change is permanent. '•••• Anchor The Soul': The Fallen can anchor a disinterred mortal soul (or a demon's spirit) to a physical object. Low-Grace: These trapped souls are frenzied. *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Stamina + Occult + Spirit versus subject's Resistance *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Special The target number is determined by the nature of the object being used as an anchor. Binding a soul to something that was close to the person in life (target number 2) is the most effective kind of anchor, while foreign object prove more challenging depending on their composition. Crystal, gems, or precious metals are useful (3 successess needed), while natural objects such as wood, glass, or bone are less so (4 needed). Synthetic objects such as plastic or high-tech items such as computers are challenging to use (5). Your character must be within a number of yards o the spirit equal to the Slayer Torment rating in order to affect it, and he must hold the intended anchor. If you get more successes, the spirit is trapped within the anchor and can't interact with the outside world unless the object has been properly attuned (see Lore of the Forge). Demons bound to an attuned item can still access their inherent powers (including their lore paths), provided they have Faith points available. Any existing pacts with mortal thralls remain in effect. This evocation persists for a number of days equal to your character's Torment score, or it can be made permanent by expending a Willpower Dot. If an anchor is ever destroyed, the spirit is freed immediately. Freed mortal souls disappear forever or become ghosts haunting a locale, at the Storyteller's discretion. Freed demons must resist the pull of the Abyss and attempt to locate another host body or physical anchor. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons bind spirits with a shroud of suffocating darkness, imposing the slightest taste of the agony suffered in the Abyss. These trapped souls are so frenzied by their hardship that their despair leaks into the physical realm, surrounding their anchors with an aura of ill fortune. Individuals touching or carrying such as a spirit anchor have always a dramatic failure instead of a failure. '••••• Restore The Dead': This evocation allows a Slayer to anchor a spirit into any soulless physical body. Low-Grace: The soul is twisted by hate and pain. *'Cost:' 01 Faith *'Pool:' Stamina + Occult + Spirit versus subject's Resistance *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Special The Slayer must have the soul she wishes to restore in her immediate vicinity and be able to touch the body she wants it to possess. The body in question must have died only recently (i.e., within the last 48 hours). If successful, the soul is anchored to the body, healing any injuries the body may have had and returning the spirit to the land o the living. The new person has the same Physical Attributes that the body had in its former life, and the Mental and Social Attributes and Abilities of the new soul. The effects of this evocation last for a number of days equal to your character's Torment score, or it can be made permanent by expending one point of permanent Willpower Dot. Demon spirits without hosts can be placed into bodies through this evocation. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons who perform this evocation invariably taint the spirit with their own Torment, leaving the soul twisted by hate and pain. Once the soul has been restored, the Storyteller makes a Resistance - Slayer Torment roll for it. If the roll is successful, the restored person suffers a temporary derangement. If the roll fails, the derangement is permanent. If the roll is a dramatic failure, the restored person becomes a frenzied monster, attacking the living until it's destroyed. If a disembodied demon spirit is put into a body with the high-torment version of this evocation, a Resolve + Power Stat - Slayer Torment roll is made for it, too. If the roll is successful, the possessing demon gains a permanent derangement. If the roll fails, the possessing demon's Grace is lowered by 1 and gains a derangement. And, if the roll is a dramatic failure, the possessing demon's Grace is lowered by 2 and gains a derangement. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM: NERGAL' The angels of the spirit world appear as pale, serene figures reminiscent of the images of human saints, beautiful, silent, and remote. Like others of their House, the Nergal move without noise or effort, seeming to glide upon the ground as they move. Only their eyes, colored in shifting patterns of gray and black, hint at the bleak world beyond the mortal realm. 'POWERS:' *'Wings:' A pair of Raven Wings extends from the character's shoulders. The character can glide up to three times her running speed per turn. *'Enhanced Social Traits:' +2 Presence, +1 Manipulation , +1 Composure *'Pass without Trace:' Stealth rolls gain the 8 again quality, the character leaves to foot prints or trails. *'Ghost Sight:' The angel can see the spirits of the dead that linger in the mortal realm, whether the ghosts wish to reveal themselves or not, with a successful Perception roll (this includes other demons and possessed mortals). 'LOW-GRACE FORM:' Low-Grace Araru bear little resemblance to human beings, their original shape being lost in a swollen mountain of undulating flesh. Muscle, bone, and organs roil and shift from moment to moment without the demon's conscious control. 'LOW-GRACE POWERS: *'Howl of the Damned:'Intimidation rolls gain the 8 again quality. *'Damage Resistance:' The demon is capable of shrugging off damage that would cripple a normal human. She may ignore any wound penalties for the duration of the scene, although penalties return and apply normally when human form is resumed. *'Cloak of Shadows:' The demon is shrouded in a pall of darkness, making her features difficult to see in the best of light and rendering her near-invisible at night. All Stealth rolls gain the 8 again quality whenever the demon stands in a pool of shadow or moves in darkness. If the character is attacked, the rules for Blind Fighting apply to the attackers. *'Aura of Dread:' The demon is surrounded by an area of fear that saps the will of her foes. targets within a number of yards equal to the character's Torment lose their normal initiative unless a successful Composure + Power stat - Slayer Torment roll is made. Affected individuals act last within a given turn. The roll is made in Nergal's apocalyptic presence. DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 207-209 <<<< BACK